<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die for You by Greenknife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737228">Die for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenknife/pseuds/Greenknife'>Greenknife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Butler Zero at Your Service [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kiryuu Zero, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, KaZe is love, M/M, No Incest, Seme Kuran Kaname, Top Kuran Kaname, Uke Kiryuu Zero, Wedding Planning, Zero is a bulter, this is a sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenknife/pseuds/Greenknife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the sequel of Live for Me and I just want to upload them separately because I actually still am not quite familiar with AO3 platform yet. I'll learn eventually but I am enjoying the tagging function, they are so much fun! Well according to my thumb drive saves, Live for Me is completed in 21/10/2011 and the sequel, Die for You is completed in 01/11/2011.  Wow, that really does make me feel old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Butler Zero at Your Service [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Author’s Notes:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I worked so hard for this! I hope you all will like it. Please read and review and tell me about it. In this story, the characters are more OOC than the previous one… I even introduced some other characters into this story. This is a <strong>sequel</strong>/part two of “<strong>Live for Me</strong>”. Please read “Live for Me” before reading this to get a clearer story plot. Since Zero lives for Kaname and therefore Kaname shall be willing to die for Zero. This is the reason why I entitled this story “<strong>Die for You</strong>”. Happy Yaoi Halloween, everyone!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>End of Notes…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summary:</strong>
</p><p>Just once again…<em>is becoming the one and last time. Kaname and Zero return to their nightly normal life after their second and the last love making.  Both master and servant have preserved their statuses as if that morning incident has never happened. The main cause of all these denial is because of the upcoming wedding of the Kuran siblings in the end of the month of October. In the last two days before the major event, the Kuran mistress asks Zero to fetch the wedding dress…from a sex shop! The nightmare only begins when he is </em>told<em> to try on the dress or the shop owner refuses to sell the dress. </em></p><p>
  <strong>End of Summary…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Die for You</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>            October 31<sup>st</sup> is Halloween. Everyone knows that but only vampires know that on this day is the special day for his master, Kaname and mistress, Yuuki. Zero has expected this day to come. To be truthful, he knows something big will happen after that dining hall incident. He has not step into that room ever since they had done it. He does not dare to, fearing those memories and the sinful pleasure will return… He has made a decision not to interfere the pureblood’s wedding and he will never <em>ever</em> let those feeling resurfaces.</p><p>Nothing has changed after that. His master is still his master and the prince of all vampires; he himself is still a Level D ex human and a servant. <em>This has really comes to an end, huh?</em> The turned vampire gives a sad yet relief sigh and gets up to begin his usual routine. Although he feels frustrated of Kaname’s marriage with Yuuki, he feels quite happy for the both of them. Kaname deserves better than a turned vampire and Yuuki has been the best option, even they are from a family which the fact has always troubled the ex-human.</p><p>            “How can you say that, Zero? Both my parents are siblings yet they are in love and married to each other. It’s normal among purebloods, actually.”</p><p>            Zero was rather traumatic of the fact during his first days as a Kuran butler. Disgusted is more likely the word he will like to put into but of course he kept his mouth shut for the next three years. He has been living as a human for 16 solid years after all. Although the feeling still lingers within him, he feels rather comfortable to be with the mistress and his master. Perhaps it is because they are not really that lovey dotty towards each other…</p><p>            Sometimes the ex-human wonders why…</p><p>            “I’m thinking too much…” Zero mumbles to himself as he gazes at his reflection. He does not plan to serve the purebloods for an eternity and he has a dying wish to return to the Hunter’s Association. He would like to see his sensei again as well as returning the anti-vampirism gun, Bloody Rose… On second thought, it may not be a good idea. He has made a mental note to write his sensei a letter regarding his visit after he has finished his duty. He glances at the calendar which is just beside his mirror and gives out a gasp.</p><p>            The wedding will be held in two days. He does not recall any preparation for the big day has been done… What are the Kurgans thinking about?!</p><p>
  <strong>O.O</strong>
</p><p>            Zero is feeling frustrated of <em>everything</em>. While he is slicing carrots, he cuts his index finger because he spaces out for literally 3 seconds! The butler swore he is concentrating while disposing the boiling hot water into the sink after boiling the carrots but the pot handle suddenly broke and the water burned the same hand. The butler groans in pain as he brought his wounded hand to the running cold water.  </p><p>            “Zero”</p><p>            The butler turns towards the entrance and exit of his bedroom where he sees his very panicked and uneasy master. The pureblood is unable to cross the boundary because of the anti-vampirism seals, such seals that are powerful enough to hold purebloods from crossing over… Zero would have excelled as a vampire hunter and sees all creatures of the night as his enemies. The fact actually amuses the pureblood prince that Shizuka has actually done all vampires a favor for turning the last Kiryuu into a vampire.</p><p>            “There was a faint smell of blood in the air… When I realized that it was your blood, I was just shocked and just woke up. Are you alright, Zero?”</p><p>            “It’s just a small cut, I am fine.”</p><p>            The master is just silently staring at his butler’s every movement from the door. Zero returns to his usual routine but no matter how much focus he put in, he screws it up even the slightest simple task. The ex-human is building up frustration and he isn’t shielding the annoyance very well. The pureblood is anxious of his lover’s sudden change.</p><p>            “Zero, let me have a look at the mark I gave you on that night.”</p><p>            The butler goes to his master. He removes the bow tie and reveals more of his pale, mouthwatering skin. Kaname unconsciously licks his lips while he gets a hold of himself and glances at the small Kuran Rose. He notices the black tattoo mark color has lightened. He is so deep in thoughts that he does not realize that Zero is calling him repeatedly.</p><p>            “Kaname”</p><p>            The master jumps a little upon his name being called. He turns his gaze to his butler’s beautiful lilac jewels. They can feel their warm breaths due to their closeness. The pureblood is about to seal the gap with a kiss but the ex-human has pulls away at his master’s dismay.</p><p>            “Please forgive my impoliteness. Please do look forward for today’s breakfast.”</p><p>            The turned vampire returns to the counters and begin to remake the Kuran’s breakfast. The turned vampire is much more alert and concentrating while making a bowl of Caesar Salad just so he can get rid of Kaname off his mind. He makes less mistakes and he managed to get the meal done within the Kuran’s usual breakfast time. When he turns to head out with the tray, he notices his master is still standing at the exact spot.</p><p>            “Please bring me my serving to the dining hall after you have done delivering theirs.”</p><p>            “Yes, my lord.”</p><p>            As soon as the pureblood graces his way to the dining hall, Zero leaves the kitchen.</p><p>
  <strong>O.O</strong>
</p><p>            “The mark is fading… Halloween is coming in two days… Time is not on my side.”</p><p>            The pureblood runs his hand in his smooth, silky hair as he tries his best to hide the uneasiness in his face. He does not want his ex-human lover to be worried of him later. He gives a gentle smile as he remembers the moment with Zero in the dining hall. The room has not been being put into a good use for ages and he begins to think instead of just a typical dining hall, renovating the room to a private sex room will be fantastic. Of course he will have to prevent Yuuki and his parents from finding out…</p><p>            On second thought, he doesn’t really care. It is not like they are able to tell him to actually stop doing what he wants. They already know of their relationship since that morning. Not that they are discouraging and they know, from the beginning that Zero is already his before he comes to the Kurans… Well at least Yuuki knows. He doubts his parents are aware of Zero’s mark since they devoted too much to each other…another good reason why they are not a part of the Vampire Council.</p><p>            “What are you thinking about, master?”</p><p>            The master pause all his thoughts and turns his full attention towards his butler. He watches with affection at every little movement the ex-hunter is making. The other vampire is just silently doing his duty, absolutely unaware of his master’s staring. The silver haired vampire has no idea why his master suddenly wants to dine in the dining hall and he has tries his best to avoid entering this room because he fears that those memories will return. Yet, he has no choice if it is his master’s decision.</p><p>            “Just some sweet, old memories…”</p><p>            The pureblood smirks as he sees his butler jolt and shrugs away from his touch on the turned vampire’s hand. The stronger of the two just give a sad sigh and turns his focus on the meal in front of him instead. He is amused of today’s heavy filling…and he does not doubt the whole cause is because of the fading mark. Grilled mackerel for the main dish, Caesar Salad as side dish, a glass of Bloody Mary and companied by a slice of Black Forest cake as dessert. The filling is more like a dinner rather than breakfast. Not that the Prince is complaining but he does not like to have such a heavy filling so early in the evening. It will make him feel lazy throughout the whole night.</p><p>            As the butler is about to excuse himself, his master gripped strongly on his arm.</p><p>            “How cruel… You are not leaving me alone eating in this dining hall, are you?”</p><p>            Kaname knows that his butler wants to distance himself from him ever since that morning incident. He also knows that the ex-human has been avoiding entering this room since then too. To be absolutely honest, the pureblood is rather annoyed that his lover wants to ignore the fact that they have done it again, in the Kuran house.</p><p>            “…No, my lord.”</p><p>The turned vampire silently stands beside his master, waiting for him to finish his meal. However, the pureblood has not even touches his utensils. The butler is too deep in thoughts of his odd behavior in the evening to actually notice that his master has not yet touch his food. The ex-hunter only snaps awake from his thoughts when he is roughly pulled by a strong force.</p><p>            When he regains his senses, he realizes he is facing his master at a dangerous distance. He is sitting on the pureblood’s lap. He is trapped in the stronger vampire’s arms with his legs resting on the armrest. He looks up and meets with the Prince’s eyes, his eyes are full of confusion. The pureblood gives him a satisfied smile and kisses the turned vampire passionately on the lips. Zero is struggling to break free of his master’s grasp but he is taken by surprise when he feels something sweet, soft and delicate melts his mouth. It tastes exactly like the Black Forest cake he made…</p><p>            “Shall we <em>share</em> my breakfast, Zero?”</p><p>            The called vampire pales when the pureblood prince has ripped off his shirt, exposing his bare chest only for the pureblood’s view. “Kaname, you jerk! That is my last… Humph!” The master shushes his butler with another passionate kiss. The ex-human gasps in surprise when the pureblood prince spread the cake onto the exposed bare chest. Kaname takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into the sweet, wet cavern.</p><p>            The two vampires are having a fierce tongue war in each other’s mouth. The ex-hunter wants to shove the foreign flesh out from his mouth but the pureblood is stronger and he refuses to leave the turned vampire’s hot cavern. The uke finally submits to the seme after the tiring tongue fight. The victorious tongue dances and explores around while the Prince smirks in victory. The Level D flashes his master an irritating look but he gives in anyway.</p><p>            Zero only pushes Kaname away when he is in real need of air. The pureblood just savors the Black Forest he spread on the exposed chest before their heated kiss. He earns sweet and wanton moans from the other vampire. The butler is literally screaming when the master sucks on one of the hard nipple. Soon, the silver haired vampire is all stripped off and he is naked as the day he was born… He doesn’t even realize his lover has pulls him out of his clothes. He blushes in embarrassment but earns a soft peak on his lips from the other.</p><p>            “If you don’t have any uniforms left, I can always get you new ones. I have gotten tired seeing you only in the butler’s uniform…”</p><p>            His Zero in a sexy maid outfit flashes in the Prince’s mind and he licks his lips in anticipation. His lover only gives him an innocent, curious gaze and his lower region begins to tent in anticipation… <em>Your ass is mine now!</em> The pureblood pushes all the food forward, leaving the space in front of him empty with his vampire kinetic power. However, the Bloody Mary remains at the corner which makes the ex-hunter wonders.</p><p>            Like a pet, the master places his baby onto the table but in a laid down position. The Prince smirks in delight at the beautiful view. His butler really should learn not to leave his master so wanton and sexually frustrated every time they screwed… Yet, that is the reason why he enjoys fucking the ex-human so much… Zero has always makes the love making memorable and tempting although they had only did it twice.</p><p>            The turned vampire gasps in surprise when he feel a long, thin foreign object enters his butt hole. He tries to turn around to have a look but the pureblood has shoved the uke’s head down, making him stay still in his awkward position. The pureblood continues to stretch the little hole with his finger. He releases his lover’s head and grabs the glass of Bloody Mary. “Would you like a drink, Zero?” Without waiting for an answer, he pours the drink in his hand into the little hole he is stretching.</p><p>            “Kaname, what the fuck...!?”</p><p>            The ex-human moans as the cold drink continues to be poured into his asshole. The drink leaks out when it is overflown but the pureblood continues to pour the drink in anyway. “You are such a messy drinker, my love.” The pureblood comments as he gently places the empty glass to a side. The ex-hunter is neither turning back to face the pureblood nor he runs away. He is bare naked and the pureblood has hurt his remained pride as a vampire hunter, badly. The seme strips off from his clothing while his uke’s mind is wondering off somewhere.</p><p>            “I guess I should clean you up.”</p><p>            The pureblood bends over and licks on the turned vampire’s earlobe, earning himself a pleasing mewls of pleasure… The Level D shivers when the Prince who has detached his mouth from his ear is now licking enjoyably on his ass. <em>Cleaning is not tongue fucking my asshole! </em>As much he wants to scream that sentence out, his mouth is too occupied moaning at his master’s skillful tongue.</p><p>            When the pureblood has done cleaning up the mess he created earlier, he begins to pump on his painfully erect, weeping cock to spread the pre-cum all over. Hurting his lover is not an option no matter how much in need he is in to just shove his cock into the little asshole. He watches in awe at the delicious piece of meat coated with his saliva. The ex-hunter’s face is flushed and he is panting heavily.</p><p>            “Kaname…ah…ah… Stop…AHHHHHHHH”</p><p>            The uke screams when his prostate is abused suddenly by a huge dick. He is trembling from the pain and his tears are rolling down from corners of his lilac eyes. Seconds ago, he is enjoying the sensation of being licked but without much preparation, Kaname has his monster cock deep inside of him… The pain is indescribable.</p><p>            “I am so sorry…I just can’t wait anymore.”</p><p>            “Fucker, don’t move! AHHHHHHHHHHH… NO MORE! PLEASE…STOP!!”</p><p>            The pureblood prince’s beast has overtaken the situation. He ignores the ex-hunter’ s screams and keeps penetrating deep inside of the abused hole. The faint smell of blood only encourages the beast to go rougher, harder and faster. The beast flips the turned vampire even when his cock is still deep within. Zero is now lying on his back and his whole body trembles when he realizes he is not the Kaname he knows. The Level D wants to hide away from the gaze of those fearful eyes but his wrists are pinned down by the other powerful arms.</p><p>            “Mate…”</p><p>            “Ka…na…me?”</p><p>            The pureblood gives a nasty smirk and trusts in and out in his vampire speed with no mercy. He begins to stroke his mate’s weeping cock in the same rhythm as his trusts. The ex-human helplessly screams and cries in pain and pleasure. They both call each other’s names when they reached climax. The uke comes onto his seme’s hand and on their stomachs while he can feel his seme’s dick is sliding out from his asshole after the blissful release. God… The pureblood came a lot; The Level D can feel some is leaking out along with the dick.</p><p>            “I am so sorry, Zero… Are you alright?”  </p><p>            “Not really… I still have to go out for a while in the morning but I can barely move now…and it’s your entire fault, you damn pureblood! Fuck you, Kaname!”</p><p>            The ex-hunter gives his lover a cute pout. At least from the pureblood’s point of view, it is cute. Kaname sits back in his empty seat and watches carefully at his beloved while the ex-human gets off from the table and winces at the pain that spikes from the lower region. The Prince’s mind wonders off to this evening’s early conversation with his little sister.</p><p>
  <strong>O.O</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Onii sama, I have a surprise for you.” </em>
</p><p><em>            The brother gives his sister a doubtful look. His sister actually </em>plans<em> something for him? All she ever does is screwing things up and the stronger pureblood will always have to clean things up for her sake. It is irritating enough when the day his mother has given birth to her. Heck, he has wished it will be a boy! Now, he is stuck to marry the opposite sex. </em></p><p>
  <em>            “What is it…that you are planning?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “It is…a surprise. Trust me, you will be blown away.” </em>
</p><p>            “I really hope she mean what she said…”</p><p>            The pureblood sighs. His ex-hunter lover turns and looks at him curiously.</p><p>            “What is troubling your mind?”</p><p>            “Halloween…”</p><p>            That’s right… The Level D looks at the pureblood prince sadly. His lover is engaged to his sister but they just did it…again. He feels…dirty. He excuses himself and exits immediately without waiting for his master’s reply. He does not care if the pureblood will be annoyed the fact he is being rude and impolite. The ex-human immediately jumps into the shower to rise of all the sweat and the other vampire’s scent.</p><p>            The Prince feels his heart is aching from the sorrowful look on his lover’s face. It is so heartbreaking but the silver haired boy left immediately when he wants to embrace him close. <em>Screw the laws of the Vampire Council!</em> The pureblood gets up from his seat and get dresses. He heads back to his room and takes a shower to refresh himself. <em>His words are law. </em></p><p>
  <strong>O.O</strong>
</p><p>            When Zero comes out from the shower, he feels refresh and annoyed. He does not have any uniforms left! He opens his wardrobe and he immediately feels like crying. His only remaining clothing left is a grey sweater and black pants… The same clothing he is wearing when he meets the vampire prince for the first time. He slips into the casual outfit and just hides under the blankets, waiting for morning to come. His ass is still aching and he prays that he can at least walk normally when the sun rises. He feels irresponsible since he has not done any work but the pain in his ass will not even allow him to walk properly.</p><p>            That pureblood fucker is indeed seriously sexually frustrated and it has only been 3 weeks after the last time they fucked and his ass actually still aches before they did it again. 3 years of sexual frustration affect the pureblood quite badly…</p><p><em>            “Hey Zero! Can you fetch the </em>wedding dress <em>for me?”</em></p><p>
  <em>            “My lady…your wedding dress is already in the closet.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “That dress is for another purpose!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “…What…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Oh…I almost forgot… Get the dress tomorrow only. They are still tailoring it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “…”</em>
</p><p>In the end, the butler is assigned to fetch the wedding dress. Yuuki has given him the address of the shop and she even gives him the receipt. Upon looking at the piece of paper, he sees the shop name is called “Passion House”… The shop name itself gives the male chills and uneasy feeling but he cannot put it into words so he just shrugs the feeling away.</p><p>            “Zero, zero… You can just have a drink of my blood and you will instantly heal.”</p><p>            The ex-hunter jumps out of bed upon hearing his master’s voice. It is a very bad move. He grunts at the pain that suddenly shots up from his spine and he immediately fall back onto his bed. The pureblood gives the Level D a sad look and just walks towards the figure in pain. The brunet swallows hard when he sees how fuckable and adorable the look his lover is giving him now. He can feel he is already aroused even they just did it few minutes ago.</p><p>            The pureblood unbuttons first few buttons of his shirt, revealing his pale neck. The Level D licks his lips in anticipation. He feels so hungry and thirsty so suddenly, he obediently submits into the pureblood’s offer and embraces the Prince. Kaname knows in instantly his lover is going through bloodlust. He is also able to judge from his ex-human’s cute reaction, this is his first bloodlust. He grimaces at the fact the ex-hunter is really starving himself for the past three years.</p><p>            “Drink all you want, Zero… I am even willing to die for you, my love.”</p><p>           The pureblood gives a blissful smile as Zero is giving a small lick on the spot he is able to sink his fangs. The Prince caresses the turned vampire’s head, encouraging him to feed. The Level D gently pierces the skin with his fangs and begins to drink the sweet, delicious red liquid that is flowing out. The blood of a pureblood’s is even sweeter than the forbidden fruit, the scent alone is so intoxicating. The ex-human has never felt so satisfied before. He pulls his fangs out and kisses on the two punctured holes until they heal.</p><p>            “Thank you, Kaname.”</p><p>            “Since you are now fed and healthy again, I need you to company me to the Hunter’s Association and the Vampire’s Council.”</p><p>            “…What?”</p><p>
  <strong>O.O</strong>
</p><p>            Home sweet home….not, the Kiryuu no longer feels any attachment towards the Association. His expression is totally blank and emotionless when he has arrives at the familiar, old building by his master’s side. As they walks along the corridor, the hunters hanging there send them disgusted and hateful glances. They remind the butler how he treats vampires when he has not been turned. The ex-human almost feel upset. <em>So this is how the vampires have been feeling even though they have done no harm to humans?</em></p><p>            Upon reading the expressions on his lover’s face, the pureblood reaches out and holds onto the ex-hunter’s hand and gives him a gentle smile. Zero returns the smile and they walk hand in hand to their destination, the President Cross’s Office. Before the Prince even knocks on the door, it has swings open and stands a chirpy, good looking man in spectacles.</p><p>            “Kaname kun and Zero kun, I have been expecting the two of you!”</p><p>            “Lets’ talk inside shall we? It is a private matter.”</p><p>            “I see…” President Cross gives a serious face and just glances at Zero and he adds, “It will be nice to pay your sensei a visit, Zero. If he is mistreating you, just tell me. He will definitely be <em>punished</em>.” The blonde haired man gives the ex-hunter a cheerful smile and directs him to the Vice President Yagari’s Office.</p><p>            The Level D follows the given direction and heads to his destination, leaving the pureblood discussing his own matters with the President of the Hunter’s Association. He notices his sensei is already leaning against the door and staring at the approaching teen with his emotionless stare. Yep, it is his sensei alright. He still remembers how he got that injury on his left eye which the older man covers with an eye patch.</p><p>            “It has been awhile, kid.”</p><p>            “Long time no see, sensei,” Zero bows politely to greet the elder.</p><p>            “You lose weight, a lot of weight. Is the Kuran treating you alright?”</p><p>            “I am fine… They are not torturing me or anything.”</p><p>            “Zero, you know… You can always come back to us. The Bloody Rose chose you after all. The hunter’s blood will run for eternity in your veins even you have been turned into a vampire. We all know you have been resisting the urge to drink from a human.”</p><p>            Zero widens his gaze and stares blankly in surprise at his sensei. The older man just smiles and goes into his Office.</p><p>
  <strong>O.O</strong>
</p><p>Just because a good thing happened yesterday, that does not mean that he will be struck by the lightning of bad luck today. Here he stands the 16 years old Zero Kiryuu in front of Passion House…a sex shop, a very successful sex shop which has the ability to own a whole row of shops to expand the shop further… What the fuck is Yuuki thinking?! She bought a wedding dress from a sex shop?! Does she even know it is a sex shop she is buying from? All sorts of unanswered questions keep popping out into his mind.</p><p>            “Welcome!” The male is greeted by a sexily dressed young female. She does not look more than 30 and she has a hot body. Zero will be staring and drooling over the sexiness and hotness of the figure if he is straight but too bad for this treat fitting for all straight guys out there, he has been a gay since the day he is born. The shop owner actually thinks he will and she is just disappointed that the young man has only blankly stares at her pretty face, neither admiring her hot body nor tracing at her sexy curves.</p><p>            “Well, what are you looking for?”</p><p>            Zero pulls out the receipt from his pocket and hands it over to the shop owner. “Well then, please try it on before taking it.”</p><p>            “You are just joking, aren’t you? I am not the customer.”</p><p>            “…It doesn’t matter. I just want to know if it will look good even on a guy. Either you wear it or you shall just return empty handed.”</p><p>            Zero gives her “what-the-fuck” look and mentally cursing his bad luck. He will be glad to shoot a bullet into a certain female pureblood vampire’s skull but too bad that bitch happened to be related to his lover. Plus, he does not want to be hated by him.</p><p>            “Well?”</p><p>            “Fine, I’ll wear it.”</p><p>            “Complete with make ups and hairdo.”</p><p>            “FUCK YOU!!” The vampire blunts out angrily as he snatches the white lacy dress from the female human and storms into one of the dressing rooms.</p><p>            “Is that an invitation or a threat to rape me?” Seeing her winks playfully at him is giving the male goose bumps. The silver haired man only ignores the shop owner and slams the door shut. “He he…” She gracefully goes to the counter and dials a phone number.</p><p>            “Hello?”</p><p>            “Mission accomplished.” She gives a victory sign and declares in delight.</p><p>            “Thank you so much, Yori! You are still awesome no matter how much you had changed! I love you so much!”</p><p>            Yori ends their conversation as soon as she hears the sound of a door unlocked. Her jaw drops and her eyes are burning with jealousy and admiration at the figure in front of her. The Level D’s face is as red as tomato. He has Kaname destroying his hunter’s pride and the hell of a sister of his master’s wants to stoop onto his dignity as a man because he destroyed her relationship with her husband-to-be?</p><p>            He has the urge to go to the Hunter’s Association now. Yet he cannot even move a muscle because of the make up being applied on his face. The longer he stays stiff, the more tired he feels… Then a realization hits him like a rock. “You…bitch!” The male submits into the deep slumber as the shop owner finally sighs at the stubbornness of the male.</p><p>            “So Kaname likes to dominate this kind of ukes, huh? He’s cute for sure.”</p><p>
  <strong>O.O</strong>
</p><p>            If someone asks if the pureblood prince is feeling nervous, they can easily tell he is lying if he tells him or her “no” because the nervousness is clearly written on his face. It is his wedding night after all and it is Halloween. The Kuran house has decided to open the royal pureblood wedding to all humans and as well as vampires and hunters.</p><p>            The royal pureblood wedding is different from a normal vampire’s wedding. The wedding is something like a fairytale ending where a Prince’s kiss is necessary. The bride will be put into deep slumber and be places in a coffin filled with roses. If they are truly in love, the spell will be broke with a passionate kiss. If they are not, the bride will sleep for an eternity until a suitor comes by.</p><p>            The wedding is more like a love test than a proper wedding. Only the Kurans still hold the tradition. However, Kaname will be the first Kuran practices the royal pureblood wedding with a Level D turned vampire no less. A lot of vampires find the pairing is quite amusing. Kaname is the founder of the Kuran and one of the original vampires…and as old and ancient as he is marrying a young 3-year-old turned vampire who has is a 19-year-old hunter.</p><p>            The two parents and sister has goes as far as giving out flyers to random people in their Halloween costumes trick-or-treating and posting posters everywhere. “Pureblood Vampire Wedding Ceremony”, with a picture of a sleeping Zero in wedding dress Yori steals a photo of. The bridegroom will be pissed if he knows the people are attending the wedding just to see his Zero so the three purebloods and a human decide to keep silent of the poster.</p><p>            “Hello~~ may I request everyone to be seated please?”</p><p>            Kaien Cross’s voice can be heard <em>loudly</em> through the speakers. The Vice President hides his face in his palm and is sighing in disbelieve that the idiot President of the Hunter’s Association is who Kaname asked to wed him and his student on that day… What on earth is that pureblood thinking?</p><p>            The Prince only gives Yagari an innocent smile although the vampire hunter sees the dark aura surrounding the pureblood. Yep, he is indeed up to something and he has an uneasy feeling for his sleeping student’s safety…</p><p>            “Now, we shall hear the bridegroom’s confession of his love to his sleeping bride~~ everybody please remain silent and listens carefully. Even if you do not wish to listen, please do remain silent or the bride may never wakes up~” He particularly earns two whacks as soon as he finishes. Yagari hits him on his head and Kaname on his stomach but the pureblood kicks him instead.</p><p>            “Don’t curse my Zero (beloved student)!”</p><p>            The wedding ceremony officially begins…without Kaname’s love confession because the pureblood is under stage fright and the crowds are cheering for him to go for the kiss. For the first time of his life, he actually feels nervous and low in self-esteem. Zero has indeed changes his life since the day they met, in a good way. To feel alive as an ancient vampire, it is almost like Heaven has sends him an angel to be with him.</p><p>            “My sweet, beloved Zero,” the pureblood prince whispers to the sleeping teen in the elegant gothic coffin with different color roses surrounding the lean, fragile figure. The bridegroom kneels beside the coffin and caresses his wife-to-be’s cheek.</p><p>            “I love you forever and I am willing to die for you. Please open your beautiful eyes, for we have completed this blood bond that will seal the two of us in forever love.” The Prince bends over and kisses his bride passionately. He has wishes that the kiss will last forever until he is roughly pushes off by a pair of arms.</p><p>            The pureblood’s dark brownish red orbs meet a pair of angelic, elegant lilac orbs. The awakened sleeping beauty is unaware of the current situation and his mind is still functioning slowly because of the powerful Sleep Spell.</p><p>            “What the fuck, Kaname… Are you trying to suffocate me?!”</p><p>            Suddenly, there are catcalls, cheers and claps. The silver haired man is trying to get a clue of his surrounding but he is gracefully picks up bridal style by the brunet. The bride blushes in deep red when he sees so many people and he is in a wedding dress.</p><p>            “Oh Zero, it is our wedding night.”</p><p>            <em>Our</em> wedding… That does not really sound right to the ex-human. Even this is a dream, it seems a little bit too realistic and he knows he is going to cry when he wakes up knowing this is all just a dream although he has secretly wishes for it to happen… The ex-hunter will rather not have a sweet dream to cry about when he wakes up.</p><p>            “Isn’t mistress supposes to be your bride, Sir?”</p><p>            “Zero, drop the formalities already. You are my wife from this second onwards.”</p><p>            The pureblood smiles at his lover’s slow realization… Is the spell too strong? He playfully nibbles on the Level D’s sensitive spot on the neck, making the other blushes in deeper red and moans out in pleasure. Zero immediately closes his mouth as he gaze at his lover in total shock and eyes reddening as he feels like crying…</p><p>            “I am not dreaming.”</p><p>            Kaname only chuckles at the ex-human’s reaction and kisses him in the lips. “I told you before, Zero… I never touched Yuuki and you are my first love.” The turned vampire gives him one of his rarest smiles and wraps his arms around his lover’s arms.</p><p>
  <strong>O.O</strong>
</p><p>            “Kaname… The crowds and our friends are still in the garden…”</p><p>            “Our family will entertain them and besides, I need you badly.”</p><p>            The Kuran smashes his lips against his Kuran bride’s, refuses to let him say another word as he roughly kicks his bedroom door open since his arms are occupied with a certain silver haired man. He is true to the fact he really needs his wife badly but he forgets to add the word immediately. Zero is literally about to scream “RAPE!” when his husband just throws him onto the bed and tears the whole dress apart, exposing the pale, skinny figure with only boxers on. Moreover, the uke feels overpowers by the pureblood aura and is trembling in fear. Yet fear is not the only feeling he is feeling. The vampire part of him wants to run away and the hunter side of him wants to challenge him. The pureblood has been too busy stripping off from his suit to notice.</p><p>            As soon as the pureblood has his chest exposed, hunter side of the uke has decides to play a part. The hunter Zero pounces onto his pureblood lover and starting to kiss him all over the exposed skin, leaving as many hickies as he can. The other vampire smirks at the dominating side of his lover’s and he holds the ex-hunter and encourages him to go further.</p><p>            “What’s wrong, <em>Kaname chan</em>? Play with me,”</p><p>            The pureblood twitches at the pet name given by his naughty wife, someone needs a punishment. The seme gives his uke an evil smirk and slides his hand into the ex-hunter’s boxers and plunges three fingers raw and hard into the tight asshole, hitting his prostate in the first try. Zero immediately regrets for provoking the pureblood and he screams out loud in pain and pleasure. His mind is clouding with the image of his lover. Kaname can’t believe how tight the hole is and they have only done it just recently.</p><p>            Delighted with his uke’s cute face, he continues to move in and out of the little hole. He successfully hit on the prostate at each trust, making the ex-hunter screams and moans loudly underneath him. Kaname extracts his digits from the warmth and has pulls the boxers down to the knees. He smirks playfully as he sees his uke’s dick is standing proudly and leaking pre-cum…</p><p>            The silver haired vampire strokes his own dick as he stares at his former master with lustful eyes. <em>Come and fuck me, my lord.</em> The pureblood prince can clearly see that message in those eyes. He can feel his pants is getting tighter and tighter around his private area. His throat suddenly feels dry and he knows what will be able to satisfy his thirst. However, the problem in his pants also needs to be solved… Then, a sneaky idea pops out in the older vampire’s head. He gives a playful but innocent look as he approaches to his lover.</p><p>            “Lets’ have a little challenge, Mr. Hunter…” The pureblood removes the last piece of garments on him almost immediately as he approaches to the ex-hunter like a predator. “This game’s rules are simple… You and I are able to flip each other within the range of this bed. The purpose is to suck each other’s cock off. The one who is able to make the other come wins and the prize gets a chance to <em>top</em> the other.”</p><p>            “You sure are confident that you will win, Kaname.”</p><p>            “If you think you can actually win then you must be dreaming, Zero.”</p><p>
  <strong>O.O</strong>
</p><p>            “Oh my God, that is so…kinky and hot at the same time.” Yuuki giggles as she looks through again from the small gap of the bedroom door.</p><p>            “Come on, it is my turn, Yuuki! You can watch them in action almost every day!”</p><p>            Yori shoves the female pureblood away and gets the view all for her view. The shoved female pouts in irritation… It is their first sex as official husband and wife and she is going to miss it!!! She wants to reason with her best friend but she is shushed and they can hear moans and mewls from the two vampires inside the room.</p><p>            The two male vampires are taking turns to suck each other’s cock, trying to get one of them to come first. It is obvious that the pureblood is a much dominating lover. The game has started long ago but only Kaname is sucking onto the other’s shaft. Once awhile, the turned vampire will exchange their positions but that is the only thing the ex-hunter is able to do: flipping positions. The silver haired vampire gets to lick the length and give gentle sucks on the tip then the uke gets flipped and the seme will be greedily sucking and deep throating his lover’s length. Zero often lost in bliss and most of the time, he lets his lover have his way on him, not caring if they are competing.</p><p>            “Kaname…I am going to come!” Upon hearing those encouraging words, the pureblood sucks harder on the now swollen organ. His lover moans the pureblood’s name and his whole body trembles in excitement as he releases the hot, white liquid into the Prince’s awaiting mouth.</p><p>            While the silver haired vampire is catching his breath, the brunet crawls over and kisses passionately on the other pair of lips. The lilac eyes opens in shock and tears begin to form in the corners of the silver haired vampire’s eyes when the pureblood shoves his monster cock into Zero’s asshole. The pureblood hit on the ex-human’s prostate again on the first try… The Level D cries and screams in the two lovers’ kisses while the Prince continues to penetrate him hard, raw and fast.</p><p>            “Zero…lets’ comes together.” Kaname pumps on the semi-hardened dick of his lover’s.  In an instant, the organ is stiff and hard again. The ex-hunter moans louder…screams when his pureblood lover strokes his length matching with the trusts.</p><p>            <em>This is too much…</em> Failed to tell his lover, the turned vampire can feel he is about to come and the Prince knows that he is reaching climax soon. Hence, he begins to trust faster into the tight heat and increases strokes on the shaft. Within seconds, they come hard. The vampire prince has released his seeds deep in the Level D’s stomach while Zero comes hard, he almost pass out from the tiredness and extreme release.</p><p>            “I love you.” They both tell each other at the same time. The pureblood has not pull his cock out from his lover’s butt hole and he desiring a second round of love making. However, the pureblood can no longer ignore two unwanted presence outside his bedroom.</p><p>            “The both of you… If you wish to live till tomorrow, you should leave now.”</p><p>            The two female figures do not need to be told twice…even if they are disappointed.  </p><p>
  <strong>The End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>